To The Girl With The Purple Hoodie
by LoneeWolf
Summary: I ain't the kind of guy to fall in love. Then again, I never dreamed about a girl before. I never had her voice ringing in my head like it's my favorite song. I never had the image of a girl's face in front of me every time I shut my eyes. I never loved the color purple as I love now. So, this is why I wanna meet you. Because, even though we never met, I think I'm in love with you.


Two friends walked down a school hall, talking. They came to a stop when they found a crowd surrounding a post, whispering among each other. One of them grabbed the other's hand and dragged her through the crowd, before stopping in front of the column. He took the paper off the wall and gave it to his friend, who started reading:

 _"To the girl with the purple hoodie, I wanna meet you._

 _The first time I saw you, I was with my homies walking down the avenue. It was late, and I was drunk as **fuck** , but I remember bumping into you. You were walking in the same direction I was when that happened, but you walked faster, so I couldn't see you properly. But I do remember your eyes, shining in the dark, so I had that gut feeling of wanting to meet you. I woke up the next day with an unknown girl next to me, and all I can recall from that night was you._

 _The second time I saw you was in the street. It was morning, really early, and I was coming back from a heavy rave. It was around 7:30 am (I think) and you were walking down that stone road, with a friend by your side. I didn't recognize you at first, so I found the iPhone with the cover of Lisa Simpson on your back left pocket very interesting and easy to steal. I went for it. My hand ghosted over your bottom and grabbed the phone, pulling it softly and taking it away. I don't know how you did it though. One moment, I had your phone on my hand, and a second later, you were taking your phone away from me again and placing it in the same pocket I took it from. I'm expecting you to tell me how you did it. Then, you looked back to me and walked away with your friend, whispering away._

 _The third time I met you was on the bus. I was coming back from classes (one of the few I actually go to) and the bus was full as **fuck**. You entered on the bus stop, the hoodie over your head and backpack on your back, and I realized you went to the same school as my best friend went. You squeezed your way through the crowd and came to the back of the bus, right next to me. Some douche's car stopped in front of the bus and it caused it to hit the brake, causing you to crash against me. I could feel every curve of your body against me. I wrapped my arms around you in instinct, I swear. But I would do it all over again, because that caused you to look up to me. And I finally saw your face._

 _Chubby cheeks, big brown eyes and long, thick black eyelashes. Pointy nose, slightly big, forming a perfect triangle. Thin upper lip but juicy lower lip, red and parted. Tiny jaw and oval face, lightly tanned skin and no make-up whatsoever. Your trembling eyes, gazing into mine, before you lowered them and stepped aside, whispering an apology and placing your earplugs on. That moment I decided to see you once more, to know your name and hear your voice._

 _The fourth time I saw you, it was in the library. I still don't know what the fuck I was doing there, probably to meet Juvia and I found you. Hoodie on, earplugs on, phone on the desk and nose stuck in a book. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. You seemed so deep in thought, so involved in the book that I wanted to drag you out of that fantasy world and bring you inside mine. I walked to you, decided to make small talk, but then Juvia showed up and dragged me out of there. I was this close to meet you, but something stopped me. I do recall the book you were reading, though. It was 'V for Vendetta'. I ended up seeing the movie that same night, and be sure that I'm going to ask you about it._

 _The fifth time I saw you, I was coming out of a gymnasium. I was working out and when I looked at the time, it was already 7pm. I had stuff to do, but I went home slowly. Just outside the gymnasium there was a dance academy. Right in front of it. I get out of the gym and I look in front. The walls are made of glass, so it's easy to see through. You were there, in the middle of a dozen other teens and the first person I spotted was you. And I finally saw your hair. Short, spiky, azure mane, pulled up in a high ponytail. You are so god damn beautiful… Why would you hide your hair like this? I see you move along with the beat, and I just can't help thinking that you dance well. I stood there for like ten minutes. Out of the sudden, the lights are out and you are coming out of that place with the purple hoodie I came to know. You say goodbye to the other people and they call you 'Miss'. That was when I understood that you were teaching dance lessons. I watch you put the hoodie on and walk away, and I did the same._

 _The sixth time I saw you was late in your school. I went there to bust a guy's face for breaking my best friend's heart and I heard it. I was still rubbing my knuckles from hitting that guy and I hear a male voice singing. Juvia tells me it's the music club working late and I just let it happen. Until a female voice entered the show. It was so god damn good. It hit every single note perfectly, and showed the emotion that the song is supposed to have. I still remember what song was. Snuff, by Slipknot. I moved to the window, curious to see who sang. Imagine my surprise when I saw you. You, of all people, sitting in that tall bench, sided with some started noob, singing that song. I'ma be honest. I never thought you knew that song. But you proved me wrong. When you finished the song, Juvia had to drag me out of there, telling me to go home and, if I wanted it so much, she could introduce you to me. I don't think it's needed to say that I accepted immediately._

 _The seventh time I saw you was in the park. I was just passing by, on my way to Juvia's house. She needed some help with a school project and I don't know why the fuck she asked me, since I am stupid as **fuck** , but she did. Anyway, I was walking in the park and you were there. Hoodie on, book on your hands and headphones around your neck. But you were doing something that I never thought you would do. A girl was behind you. She must have been your best friend, and she and the guy in front of you must had had something, because you were calling that guy out like a bull on fire! I swear, not even me, in the heat of the moment, could have come up with such good comebacks. Like, da fuck, bruh?!_

 _The girl, I'ma call her Bunny Girl because she was wearing a bunny jacket, you know, with the ears on the hoodie, wasn't crying, but she was sad. And that dude in front of you? If he was a fruit, he'd be a freaking tomato, of so red that he was. That was the moment I realized that you were small, a tiny harmless thing, but you could be big and protective for your friends. And shawty, I loved what I saw. Especially the punch on his gut. It even hurt me… Damn, girl! I started to like you even more. You were such a mystery before, and I was just curious, but now? Now I think I'm starting to like this mystery._

 _The eighth time I saw you… You are not going to believe me. It was at a club. It was about two weeks after the park show and I was there with Juvia and the guys. We were bored on a Friday night and we decided to hit the club. Blame me if you must. But we were there and we were going to have some fun. So, Ice Princess grabbed Juvia, Jellal grew some balls and took Scarlet and me and Pyro went for the drinks. I asked for two beers and the bartender went to get them, placing them in front of us before going to two other shawties. After the drink, Pyro told me he saw a hottie and that he was going for it. I told him good luck, and he went. When he got close to the girl he was after, I saw you._

 _You, on those short high waisted shorts. You, on that sleeveless black crop top, with the word 'Geek' written in white. You, with those high heeled black sneakers, with golden zippers. You, with that white bandana, glowing in your blue hair. You, with those thin golden bracelets around your wrist, moving up and down with the beat. Only then I saw that you had a belly piercing, in the shape of a golden dragon. I loved it. I don't know why, but I loved it. Your hips moving along with the beat, your tiny figure outshining them all. Those endless legs spinning around, that big fat ass going up and down! Girl, I swear you're gonna give me a heart attack. I made my way to you, but once again someone stopped me. Some girl started grinding against me and I gave Pyro the cue to get me out. When I turned into your direction again, you were gone._

 _The ninth time I saw you, I was in the baseball field. Me and the guys were chilling, smoking some weed, you know to pass the time while Juvia was still in class and I heard you. I heard you talking about some completely uninterested shit and I honestly didn't give a crap, but I just loved the sound of your voice. The passion in it, the fire and the smartness. The very fact that you always that something to prove your point, the way you let everyone speechless with your clever and quick responses, with your extent knowledge of the English vocabulary. I found myself drawn to it, and I couldn't help but love every single sound that came out of your mouth._

 _Juvia came and we left, but the sound of your voice still ringed in my head._

 _The tenth time I saw you… It was in my dream. I was with my homies, just chilling and you show up. You look at me and walk away. I follow you. But no matter how far I go, no matter how fast I run, I can never catch you. You're just too tiny, and so small that I'm afraid you're going to slip through my fingers. I wake up calling out. I don't know your name, but I still call after you. Juvia busts inside my room, worried. I tell her it's no big deal, I had a weird dream. And that is all I can say. Because my mind is now flooded with images of you._

 _I never saw you again after that. I went to the places I thought you might be, the dance academy, the school, the park, the bus, everywhere. But no you. I figured you moved away, it had to be. You didn't even know that I was (sort of) stalking you (SORT OF!). And I wanted to meet you so bad. To hear your voice again. To see you smile, for once. To know your name. After two weeks of talking to myself and roaming around my head, I finally told Juvia what was going on with me. And she laughed._

 _She FUCKING laughed._

 _I asked her 'What the fuck ya' laughing at?!' and she was like 'I'm laughing at the irony of it all. You don't even know her, and you love her.' Love her? Nah, I ain't the kind of guy to fall in love. Then again, I never dreamed about a girl before. I never had her voice ringing in my head like it's my favorite song. I never had the image of a girl's face in front of me every time I closed my eyes. My heart never beat faster when I see blue before I met you. My eyes never lighted up whenever someone asked me if I wanted to hit that specific club, the one that I saw you in. I never loved the color purple as I love now._

 _So, this is why I wanna meet you._

 _Because, even though we never met, I think I'm in love with you."_

"One of two things. One, this guy is crazy or two, this guy actually loves this girl."

"It can be one of two things. Or both. C'mon, Natsu, let's go."

"Okay, Luce."

* * *

A short young woman with slim body and pale skin walked towards the park. Her hair was blue and her eyes brown. She wore a long black tee with a red 'V' surrounded by a circle, white skinny ripped jeans, high top orange sneakers and a bright yellow bandana. She held a paper in her hands, slightly torn. That paper had seen better days. But she walked, and tried to get the paper as straight as she could, before finding the guts to pat on his shoulder.

He was a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair. He had red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body was covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs were on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears were adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey tank top, dark jeans and black combat boots.

"Hi" she said, barely loud enough for him to listen.

"Do you need something pipsqueak?" he asked, rather roughly. The woman gulped and gave him the paper "Is this yours?"

"How did you…" he started, but eventually said "It's been almost two years…"

"Do you still feel the same?" she asked again.

"Yeah, but why do you care?" he asked, shoving the paper back in to her hands.

"Because I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm the girl with the purple hoodie…" she told him, smiling.

At that moment, he looked up to her. _Really_ looked up. And there it was. The same big brown eyes. The same azure mane, sticking to every directions. The same curvaceous body, the same booty that got him hard so many long nights. The same endless legs. The same voice. Heck, even the same iPhone cover! It had to be her. He slowly stood up, easily towering her and looked down to the girl.

"Hi there. It's been a long time."

"Too long." He told her.

"Maybe. My name is Levy."

"It's a pleasure, Levy. I'm Gajeel."


End file.
